


Fire and Fury Cannot Kill a Dragon

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alive! Rhaegar, Baelish isn't trusted AU, Dragons, I hope i wrote this right, Jon doesn't go to the Wall AU, Jon goes to King's Landing, King's Landing, Political Intrigue, R plus L equals J, Rains of Castamere, Revenge, With A Twist, constructive criticism would be great but it's gotta be CONSTRUCTIVE not DESTRUCTIVE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar Targaryen is a alive and he wants revenge on Robert for the death of his family and ruination of his country. However, Ned Stark harbors a secret that could get him killed. A secret that his sister asked him to keep for her and her husband the Crown Prince. A prince of their own with a cold name and dark hair.</p>
<p>"In a coat of black, or a coat of red, a dragon still has claws."</p>
<p>"And mine are sharp cousin, longer and sharper than yours."</p>
<p>Let's see how this changes the Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon Returns

**Prologue**

 

3rd Person Pov

 

A man stepped off of the boat and onto the docks of the city he was born into. His nose crinkled at the stench the place gave off. However, no one noticed a hooded figure on one of the less legal docks in Kings Landing. No one would give him a second glance here. He walked through Flea Bottom bumping into a child that looked like his arch nemesis.

 

“What’s your name boy?”

 

“Eric mi’lord. I’m sorry I bumped into ya mi’lord. Please don’t send me to the black cells. I promise never ta do et ‘gain.”

 

“It is alright Eric, you just looked like someone I knew. Do you have a father by any chance?”

 

“No, mi’lord, not that I know of.”

 

“Oh, well off you go. Get home and tell your family to stay inside. The coming days will be bad for the people who are caught unaware. Tell everyone you can find.”

 

“Yes mi’lord.”

 

The boy runs off and the man resumes his walk in the slums of his home city. He narrowed his eyes in disgust as he saw a Kingsguard with a whore on his arm.

 

“How the mighty have fallen,” he says under his breathe. He continues to the middle class part of town.

 

There he finds the house he was told about, and is let in by the servants.

 

“Your grace, it is an honor to serve you.”

 

“Please call me Rhaegar, I am no king yet. Just a disgraced prince.”

 

“Yes Lord Rhaegar.”

 

The servant leads Rhaegar to his quarters, and once alone he takes out his harp and begins the song of his revenge.

 

_And who are you the young lord said, that I must bow so low?_

_Only a man of a different sort, that’s all the truth you know_

_In a coat of gold, or a coat of black, a stag still has horns_

_And mine are sharp my lord, longer and sharper than yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that prince of Dragonstone_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear._

_And who are you the fat king said that I must so low?_

_Only a man of a different sort, that’s all the truth you know._

_In a coat of black, or a coat of red, a dragon still has claws._

_And mine are sharp cousin, longer and sharper than yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that once young lord._

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear._

 

Revenge would be sweeter than any nectar the Last Dragon had ever tasted before. He could feel it.


	2. The Royal Party, The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Party coming to Westeros months before. The King takes a liking to Jon, and he will come with them to King's Landing. The Last Dragon plots the downfall of the Stag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU where Jon doesn't go to the wall, and Baelish isn't trusted in the first place. Also Rhaegar lives, so hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1:

 

Months Earlier

 

3rd Person Pov

 

Ned Stark looked strong and cold as the land that surrounded him. His old friend had not kept up his warrior physique in the years since he seen him. He looked almost as fat as any Manderly. His horse seemed strained under the added weight, and Ned almost winced at the beasts plight. His old friend came off of his horse and walked over to his friend saying.

 

“You’ve gotten fat.” Ned eyes him incredulously. His friend laughs and Ned forces a smile onto his face as his oaf of a friend hugs him. “Good to see you Ned, and Cat you look beautiful as ever. And your boy he’s huge, and look at all of them Ned, you sly old dog you.”

 

The Queen stepped out of her wheelhouse followed by her three children. The crown prince a blonde boy the age of 10-and-2 who shared his mother’s look of utter disdain at the whole of Winterfell. The other two children were also golden of head but they seemed amazed by the whole of Winterfell. Before the elder of the two a girl tried to mirror her mother’s distaste for the place.

 

“The north is yours, your grace.”

 

“Yes, yes, now this must be your eldest daughter, Sansa? A vision of your mother you are.”

 

“Thank you, your grace.” Sansa curtsied perfectly.

 

“And you are Bran aren’t you. A strong knight you’ll be. And you must be…”

 

“Arya, your grace.” Sansa said.

 

“Arya… you look like your aunt.”

 

“Thank you?”

 

“And this is your youngest? What is his name?”

 

“Rickon, your grace.” The young boy is fidgeting and doesn't seem interested in the king. Only to be expected of such a young child.

 

“I want to pay my respects!”

 

“Robert, we’ve been riding for over a month, the dead can wait.”

 

 

“Silence woman, I will pay my respects, please lead the way Ned.”

 

“Yes, your grace.”

The two men made their ways to the crypts of Winterfell. Which housed Robert’s only ‘love’, Lyanna Stark. Eddard Stark’s only sister that had died in the Tower of Joy. They said nothing until Robert began his drunken ramblings about how much he loved her. Then he said.

 

“I would keep smashing that hammer into that dragon’s face, you know.”

 

“It is done Robert, it is done.”

 

* * *

* * *

Two Miserable Days Later

 

Jon Snow could see that everyone was completely miserable besides his father, Sansa, and Bran. Rickon was too young and Lady Catelyn seemed miserable because of her guests raucous behavior, and the queen’s snubbing of her.

 

Jon didn’t exactly like the queen. Of course he would never say that out loud, but he found her vindictive nature, and malevolence to anyone other than the crown prince to be unattractive character traits. She was beautiful though, but her beauty didn’t quite make up for the flaws in her character.

 

The King was also… different from what Jon had expected. He had expected the brash, warrior from his father’s stories to come bursting into Winterfell. A large imposing figure wielding his famous war hammer, and laughing loudly. However, reality was a bit more disappointing. Instead of the impressive, and legendary warrior. They got a shadow of that man who wielded a chicken leg more efficiently than his hammer, and was almost always in a drunken stupor. All he seemed to be able to do was laugh as he made everyone around him as uncomfortable as possible.

 

However,  as he thought this he bumped into a huge figure. He winced internally, it could only be two people: The king or the Hound. He looked up and winced at the fact it was the former. He is held at sword point by Ser Barristan.

 

“Do your eyes not work you old man? Help the boy up!”

 

“Yes, your grace.” The knight sheathed his sword and helped Jon up. The king looked at Jon and his eyes glazed over by his usual wine consumption turn sober.

 

“By the Gods, you look like her. Who are you?”

 

“Jon Snow, your grace.” Jon bows respectfully.

 

The King looked shocked at the admission.

 

“You’re Ned’s bastard? You look more Stark than your brother!”

 

“Thank you, your grace, but I doubt Lady Stark would like hearing such a thing.”

 

“Oh, come off it, why would your father keep you hidden from me?”

 

“I doubt it was you, your grace, more your wife so as not to offend her.”

 

“Gods, you Starks and your thoughtfulness.”

 

Jon looks at the King and really wants to back away and hopefully get to his room without much more embarrassment. However the king grabs his arm and starts to pull him towards the

till yard.

 

“How good of a warrior are ya?”

 

“I-I wouldn’t k-know your grace.” Jon looked at Ser Barristan pleadingly trying to get the old man to help him out of the fat kings grip. However the man just looks at him.

 

“Well we can figure that out right now. Get your sword and training armor boy. You will be sparring Selmy here.” Jon almost blanchs internally, and he is considering faking an illness currently.

 

“O-of c-course you-your grace.” Jon hurriedly gets everything and the former warrior watches from the sidelines as Jon faced down the legendary Barristan the Bold.

 

They circle each other trying to find a weak spot but they both fail to do so. Jon doesn’t want to attack first, but he also knows that defending will get him beaten. So he goes for the offensive, he lightly tests the old man’s defense and sees it’s extremely strong. He won’t win this fight but he will do his best.

 

He launches on the attack hoping to tire the old man out just a little so Jon could get a shot in. However, the old knight must have kept up on his training because he didn’t seem to get tired at all. Jon didn’t know how long he lasted against the elder man but he knew that before too long he was on the ground with the elder man’s sword aimed at his throat.

 

“Hah!Hah! You did well boy! Most knights can’t even last that long against Ser Barristan.” The old knight helped the boy up.

 

“You did do well. I am impressed. You are a good swordsman for someone so young.”

 

“Jon!” Eddard Stark came out of the Keep. “Your grace is everything alright?”

 

“It’s fine Ned. Your bastard nearly gave me a heart attack though. He could be her twin, and he managed to last against Ser Barristan for 3 minutes. 3 minutes Ned! That’s bloody amazing!” Jon blushed at the praise. “We have got to take him to King’s Landing!”

 

“Are you sure that it won’t offend your wife?”

 

“Oh, come off it Ned. I don’t care about the bloody woman. He can come with us. She gets bloody offended at bloody everything. What’s one more person for her to get bloody offended by?”

 

“If that is your command your grace.”

 

* * *

* * *

In Braavos

 

Rhaegar Targaryen listened to the whispers of Lord Varys’ birds. He trusted the eunuch after he managed to save his son. Unfortunately Aegon died of his mother’s weakness a few years before. However, Rhaegar’s last son was still very much alive. Along with Rhaegar’s sister Daenerys, and his brother Viserys. Daenerys was being watched over and if Viserys’ madness was going to kill their sister Rhaegar would intervene.

 

“Jon Snow has been doing well under Lord Stark’s watchful eye. Your son is an accomplished warrior. However, something has come up.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Lord Arryn is dead, and we believe Baelish has killed him or he used Lysa to do so. The Usurper has traveled North to ask for Lord Eddard’s handship and the hand of his daughter. Apparently he has discovered your son and taken a liking to him. He is traveling with them to King’s Landing.”

 

“I see, I will have to move up the date for my invasion. Baelish is trying to cause war, let’s give him a bit of discredit shall we?”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“I want you to send word of Baelish’s crimes against the crown.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The emptying of the Royal Coffers of course.”

 

“It shall be done your grace.”

 

“I am no king yet, do not treat me like one.”

 

“Of course.”

 

The man leaves and Rhaegar plays his harp while he worries of his son.

 

‘I am coming for you Jon. I will not allow you to die. Not like Elia, Rhaenys, and Lyanna. You will live. I promise.’

 

The Bard Prince was about to enter the lion’s den, but the dragon doesn’t fear an old, complacent lion. ‘The Lannister’s pay their debts,’ they say. Well then it is time to cash in with interest.


	3. The Journey, the Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks travel to Kings Landing while Rheagar hides in the shadows.

**Chapter 2: The Journey, and the Downfall**

3rd Person Pov

Jon Snow was in high spirits. He was asked by the King to be brought to the capital of Westeros. This was more than any bastard child could ever hope for, but here he was. Traveling with the royal party on the way to King's Landing because the King himself invited him. The Northern Bastard, and the only stain of dishonor on Lord Eddard Stark's was going to King's Landing. He could become someone there, a knight probably, maybe even marry a lower born lady and start his own house.

It was more than he could have hoped to dream before. Arya was also in high spirits especially when Jon gave her his present. A thin, small, sword that she called Needle. Jon smiled when she said that. However that seemed to be the only thing that she was excited about. Once the journey back to King's Landing had started it wasn't all that exciting. They went extremely slowly, and Jon has never been so bored in his life. The King wanted him by his side at almost all times telling him stories of his conquests, military and otherwise, mostly otherwise.

"Now those Naathi women are limber, boy. You should try it sometime. You have tried at least one whore haven't you?"

"No, your grace, I could not bring myself to-"

"-Why she wasn't pretty enough-?"

"-Because I don't want to be the bastard that fathers a bastard. It is different for bastard children your grace."

"Oh, why would it be different?"

"Bastard children don't usually lead lives that are half as good as mine your grace. I doubt that two bastards would be accepted by Lady Catelyn. She was good enough to accept me. I couldn't ask her to accept another bastard."

"Oh, well, um." He ends up quiet and Jon almost revels in the silence that he has created. However, he knew it was not a good thing. He decided to go back to his father because at least the silence would be comfortable. "Excuse me your grace." 

He rides back to where his father is supervising some of the knights that are among the train. Jon rode up along side him and his father seeing his grimace gave Jon an apologetic look.

"I apologize for Robert. He is an… acquired taste." His father told him, and Jon had to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and I feel that we're a bit too different. He would get along with Theon better."

"Yes, yes he would. However we weren't allowed to bring him. How do you like the journey so far?"

"It's extremely slow going."

"Yes, but that's what happens with such a large party. An army is worse."

"I don't doubt it father."

"Yes, please go and check on Arya and Sansa will you. I don't want them to fight too much."

"Yes father."

The bastard goes back towards the family wheel house and shakes his head and the angered sounds coming from it. He goes towards the window and knocks on it. Septa Mordane opens it and gives him a disgusted look.

"Why are you here?" Jon brushed off the Septa's dislike of him. He was used to old crone by now.

"Lord Stark sent me to check on his daughters and make sure that they weren't fighting too much."

"It's Arya."

"As always Septa you have been diligently working." The old woman glares at him. "Lady Sansa! Arya! If you don't stop fighting this instant you will be in severe trouble!" Arya makes an indignant noise.

"But Jon! I can't bear it!" She pouts after she says this looking at her brother in a plea to help her escape from the accursed wheel house.

"You will have to bear it mi'lady. Unless you want father to find out that neither of you can stand a minute of each other. You'll be punished if that happens." Jon says seriously giving her a look that usually got her to behave. It worked as she huffed and told him.

"Fine Jon, I'll just shut my mouth and ignore them."

"Good girl. Thank you for your time mi'lady." Jon then galloped to his father's side.

"So what happened this time?" His father asks with smiles in his eyes

"Arya's wolf blood and Sansa's manners butted heads once again. Hopefully I got Arya to cooperate with the Septa."

"Not obey?"

"Arya is as untamable as the woods father. You can try to tame her but she will always be her own."

"True, you are extremely observant for your age." His father seemed sad and slightly ashamed.

"Thank you father." Jon says a little put off by his father's wistful and sad tone.

* * *

_**A Week Later** _

Jon was going looking for Arya to keep her out of trouble, when he heard a scream. He ran towards the scene to find Joffrey being bitten while holding a sword in his hand. Arya took his sword and threw it into the river before looking around terrified.

"Lady Sansa! Lady Arya! What's going on here?" Jon ran towards his sisters' side. He saw the butcher's boy cower away from everything trying to make himself inconspicuous.

"Mycah and I were playing swords when Joffrey asked to duel us with his real steel sword. He attacked us and knocked us down. Then Nymeria bit him because he was going to hit me with his sword and I threw it into the river."

"Lady Sansa is that true?"

"Um, uh," she stares at both of them seemingly lost and confused before looking at both of them and sighing before saying. "Yes, that is what happened."

"Lady Arya we need to get you to father along with Mycah. Lady Sansa please notify the King, and only the King." Sansa rushed off to obey Jon's orders rather uncharacteristically. Jon rushed to get Nymeria off of the prince before she caused anymore damage.

"You vile little bitch! I'll have your head for this." Jon then saw that the prince was obviously in his cups.

"Your highness, you're in your cups. Allow me to escort you back to camp." Jon said trying to placate the irate and obviously drunk prince as he helped him up. However, the prince had a mean streak which caused Jon to steer the boy away from his sister.

"Kill the wolf! And it's bitch of a mistress!" He screamed with a high pitched voice trying to look back at Arya.

"Your highness that is for the King to decide. Please, come with me and we'll get your wound tended too."

The boy is screaming and yelling curses and they are greeted by their father's men who escort them to the inn to see the king. The prince goes straight to his glaring mother. The King doesn't have a drink in his hand and their father is next to them along with Sansa. Father seems relieved that Arya and himself are alright.

"Thank the Gods you're alright." Ned says while enveloping Arya in a big hug.

"What in the seven hells happened?" The King demanded with a slur.

"I'll tell you what happened that vile little bitch-" The prince screeched only to be interrupted by Jon.

"Could have been killed by you. I am sorry my prince but sword play is not for those who's senses are dulled with summerwine." Jon reports in an empathetic tone.

"You dare-!" 

"Shut up! All of you! Lady Sansa is this true? Was my son drinking summerwine?" Sansa freezes in fear at the king's command.

"Sansa if you don't tell me or don't corroborate his story Jon will be whipped." Jon looks at Sansa after their father says this with a serious edge. Arya focuses on her sister.

"The prince was a little flushed and was drinking summerwine. Then we came upon Arya and her companion banging sticks together and the prince challenged the boy to a duel with his sword. However the two only had sticks and Arya tried to stop him. She was knocked over and he was going to stab her… when Nymeria bit him and forced him away from her. She was just being a good companion and protecting her mistress. Then Jon came upon the scene and asked what had happened. After Arya told him her story he told me to notify the King and he would escort the Prince back."

"Arya do you corroborate this story?"

"I do your grace."

"Those wolves are still dangerous." The Queen says with venom glaring at Arya.

"Then we will send them back to Winterfell. There need not be any blood spilt over a child's disagreement." Lord Stark tries to reason with the angered she-lion.

"My son's blood is spilt." She tells him glaring straight into his eyes her hatred trying to bore a mortal wound into the man.

"Yes it was, but it is a small wound; be glad he didn't have his hand or arm torn off. It was a small bite compared to what a dire wolf is capable of. We will send them back to Winterfell and they will not bother you anymore. I promise you, your grace." Ned says looking at his friend.

"Do that Ned. Joffrey you will not be having anymore summerwine for the next fortnight. Now get out!" The king roars.

"Yes your grace." The Stark's and Snow chorus.

* * *

_**A Fortnight Later** _

They arrive in King's Landing. Jon is tired and worried for his sisters, and quite fed up with Joffrey lying to everyone. Most people don't think he's truthful but they have to agree with him. Once they get into King's Landing Jon has to compose himself because of the stench. It smells like death, rot, and shit, and it isn't made any better by the warm temperatures. Jon really wishes that he never left Winterfell and the North. He should have known that Old Nan was right in saying 'all that glitters is not gold.'

However, before they even entered the Red Keep someone came forward, and told them to go to the Small Council chambers because there has been something found. They follow the King and are greeted by the King's brother. It must be Renly because he didn't look old and he wasn't balding which would have indicated Stannis. He sits the King down and reports nervously.

"Brother, we have discovered a grave truth."

"Where is that little weasel Baelish?" The King asks looking around with a suspicious glare.

"That is just it, your grace. Apparently Baelish has stolen from the royal coffers, emptying them while putting us more and more in debt." The eunuch Lord Varys tells the ruler without a sugar coat. Jon thinks that the sugar coating most would have put on would go over the King's head or into his deep pit of a stomach.

"How much has he stolen?" The King asks eyes wide and face paling.

"Everything, however we are going to rectify that problem. Baelish's accounts have been given to the Iron Bank to pay for the debts. The revenue from his brothel's will be used to pay off Tywin Lannister."

"Good." Robert said.

"How much were we in debt?" Ned Stark asked worriedly wondering what his foster brother had been up to over the years.

"6 million dragons. As of now only 1 million dragons." Renly answers.

"1 million dragons is still a large amount." Ned says slightly angry.

"Yes it is. However, it will be covered by the brothels which are quite profitable."

"How so?"

"They bring in about 1,000 golden dragons a week. He owns about 30 different ones in King's Landing across the Crownlands, and quite a few across the Vale."

"There is also something else," says Varys, "it concerns the death of Jon Arryn. It was not from an illness. He was apparently poisoned by his own wife Lysa Arryn, and Baelish provided the poison along with his other crimes. He also claims that Lady Arryn and himself have been lovers since before she married Lord Arryn which leads me to believe that Robert Arryn might not be an Arryn at all."

Jon's eyes widen, along with practically everyone else's. The King gets a dark and furious expression on his face. He knows it won't end well for this Baelish person. He almost feels sorry for them, almost.


	4. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the prince and king change

** Chapter 4: Chaos **

3rd Person Pov

 

Catelyn and Ned stood before the King while he was in his chambers. The king was oblivious to the gravity of the situation. Ned had made sure that all of his children were in the Tower of the Hand when they went. He was afraid of what would happen to them if something was revealed that could be potentially deadly.

 

Jon had promised to defend them should something happen to them. He had kept the girls happy by telling them that he would read them their favorite stories. While Sansa refused at first, when Jon promised his younger sister he would sing she grudgingly agreed. Jon did not usually sing, but he was very good at it. They had discovered that when he would lull his younger siblings to sleep when no one else could hear their infant wails to answer them.

 

However, it was rare for anyone to hear the bastard sing. Theon had heard the bastard singing when they were younger and had teased him mercilessly for it. He had told the younger boy that such a show would be a great delight to everyone in Westeros. Jon, who had rarely sung in the first place, stopped doing it as much. He would sing but only on rare occasions when his father’s ward wasn’t around to hear.

 

“Cat, it’s good to see you down here! What brings you to this shit hole of a city?” The king says smiling at her.

 

“Someone sent an assassin after Bran, your grace.” Catelyn said quietly.

 

“What?! When did this happen?” He asks sobering up but getting even ruddier from anger.

 

“About a fortnight ago, your grace. They set the library on fire, and sent an assassin to kill him while he was still asleep. He attacked me so that no one would tell his tale, and if Bran’s dire wolf hadn’t refused to leave the boy’s side then both of us would be dead. Unfortunately he killed the man in the process. However, I do have the blade that he was going to use. It is much to fine for some run of the mill riff raff to get. It’s Valyrian steel and gold.”

 

“May I see it?” Ned Stark hands over the dagger to the king who looks at it like he recognizes it. “I remember this knife. I won it in a bet against Baelish at a tourney years ago. It should be in the royal armory.”

 

“Who had access to this dagger?”

 

“Not many, only myself of course, and my boys, along with some of the Kingsguard, not the Kingslayer and his men though I don’t trust the Lannister to get near weapons like that. Tywin does want a Valyrian steel blade in the family.”

 

“Who would want Bran dead out of those people?”

 

“I… I- my lady I apologize but I said something insensitive while I was drunk. I had said the boy was better off dead.”

 

“So you’re saying that one of the princes thought he was doing right in the assassination of our son?” Catelyn asked angry and terrified.

 

“I apologize truly. I’ll punish whichever one did that.”

 

Catelyn was left crying in shock. Ned was looking down in anger. However he knew that he could do nothing against his friend.

 

“I see, your grace, we will leave you alone.”

 

The two grieving parents left the room scared for the future and their child. They came back to the girls reclining on chairs in the dining room while Jon was singing the story he was reading them. There was no fighting and the two parents calmed at the sight. At least their other children were safe at least for now. Jon saw them first and immediately stopped singing leaving the girls to look around and see them.

 

“Mother? What are you doing here?” Arya asked shocked and scared at her mother’s crying face.

 

“Lady Catelyn, are you alright? Do you want me to get you anything?” Jon asked worried about her.

 

“Yes, can you go and ask someone for some tea and lemon cakes?” Catelyn told him tearfully.

 

“Yes my lady.” Jon puts the book on to the table and goes to ask the servants for what the Lady had requested.

 

Ned sat his wife down amid their daughters’ concerned stares. She was trying to keep herself under control for them however Ned could see his wife’s trembling. His daughter Sansa had also picked up on it and was concerned for her mother immediately.

 

“Mother what’s wrong? What happened that caused you to come to the capital?” Sansa asked worriedly.

 

“It is something to do with your brother. You shouldn’t worry too much dear.” Catelyn told her daughter.

 

“What happened to Bran? Did he wake up?” Arya asked hopefully.

 

“Not when I left he was still asleep. Bran and everyone are fine.” Catelyn told her.

 

“Arya leave mother alone she doesn’t look good.” Sansa chided her younger wilder sister.

 

“Okay.” Arya agreed in a rare moment, but both girls were concerned for their mother’s safety and sanity.

 

Everyone was quiet until Jon came back with a servant boy in tow. He was helping the boy with the tea and lemon cakes. He was carrying the lemon cakes. The young servant seemed flustered by the young boy’s insistence on helping him.

 

“Mi’lord Hand, the lemon cakes and tea you requested.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“Satin Flowers mi’lord Hand, and you are very welcome mi’lord Hand, it is my duty to serve.”

 

“You may go about your duties Satin.”

 

“Of course mi’lord Hand,” he says while he is bowing with one arm in front of him and the other behind.

 

The boy left the room after giving Jon a look that did not go unnoticed by Lord Stark. However, he brushed it off as just a boy looking at a noble bastard.

 

& & & & & & & & & & & &

 

**_Dragonstone_ **

 

Rhaegar was sitting at his ancestors’ war room with a few of his supporters. Varys’ informant was telling Rhaegar what was going on in King’s Landing.

 

“I am happy to report that Peytr Baelish has been executed.” Rhaegar knew this already as he had started moving his men in gradually. Sending about 25 at a time with orders to kill gold cloaks and assumed their positions.

 

“I knew this but I am still glad to hear of the parasite being disposed of. He was a threat to everything. That man would tear down kingdoms to get his hands on Lady Catelyn or her daughter Lady Sansa. Speaking of her what of the Lady?”

 

“She has started the journey to return home to Winterfell.” The informant replies.

 

“Good, she might have been caught in the crossfire. Such a lady does not deserve that. What of my son?”

 

“Lord Jon is progressing very well under both Ser Barrinstan and the former first sword of Braavos Syrio Forrel. He will be with the King on the hunting trip that he plans to embark on. Ser Barrinstan would want him with him because of the tensions increasing in King’s Landing. Lord Stark is getting closer to realizing the truth.”

 

“Aw the Queens rather Targaryen tastes. I hope to expose that little secret when this is all over.”

 

“When are we going to attack my lord? If you do not mind me asking about such things, my lord, I know that some would not like that.”

 

“No I can understand the concern. I shall take King’s Landing when the king has just gotten back from his next hunt.”

 

“How long will that be my lord?”

 

“Not very long, I know my cousin. The king thinks that his Hand is now used to King’s Landing. He will want to leave all of his problems behind and kill things.”

 

“I see, what are we to do to prepare for this?”

 

“Increase the number of men being sent in, and ready the ships for landing.”

 

“Yes my lord we will do as bid.”

 

& & & & & & & & & & & &

 

**A Fortnight Later**

 

King Robert had decided that going on a hunt in midst of all of this tension and with winter coming was a great idea. Of course no one could disagree with the king, and so here Jon was following a piss drunk king, in the woods, who wanted to kill something. Jon couldn’t help but feel a little resentful of this man. Who in their right minds would abandon their responsibilities to someone else right at winter was about to hit them? Robert Baratheon apparently but Jon noticed he didn’t really run anything, except whores and servants around, either.

 

However, Jon knew it was not his place to say anything, and kept hoping for Ser Barristan to speak up. Surely the king would listen to the older man.

 

Ser Barristan never spoke a word against the hint though, only warned the king when he needed to be careful about where he took a step and such, and the king only brushed him off. Jon was quiet but his mind was filled with an army of insults carrying sharpened swords of disgust.

 

Jon knew that he couldn’t act against him, even if he was a drunken whoremonger who hadn’t even know that there was a traitor in his own small council. So he trudged along after the king and his squire who would feed the kings voracious appetite for wine.

 

Luckily for the first four days nothing happened. The hunt caught a few pheasants, a deer, and left another one alone because of the fawn trailing after her. There were no large animals that really seemed to want to fight us. Most likely because the king’s rambunctious drunken behavior. Jon would be far away from the king if he had a choice. He could not blame these animals.

 

However, then there was a rustle in the bushes. Jon and everyone became on guard immediately except for the fat drunk king. He just smiled roared and stupidly charged forward. Jon followed him trying to prevent his death.

 

In the bush was a huge and angry boar. He of course retaliated to the kings poorly executed assault but Jon intervened. He kept the tusk from completely cutting through the king. It was a deep cut but it wasn’t enough to kill him. The former warrior king screeched louder than a stuck pig.

 

Jon hadn’t shown anyone that he had also benefited from his sister’s “dancing” lessons. The benefit was the ability to fight with two swords. So I grab a sword off of the king’s huge belt and drive it into the pig’s skull right between its beady eyes. The pig dies and falls away leaving the king to bleed from the wound.

 

Ser Barristan rushes to their side. He grabs the king and helps him to his feet and motions for Jon to do the same.

 

“The hunt is over! I’m going to get the king to the maesters!”

 

“Yes, Ser!”

 

Everyone rushes around and Jon helps Ser Barristan the whole time back to the Red Keep. Jon, once the King is in the care of the maesters, is told by Ser Barristan to kneel.

 

“Jon Snow, for your fast reaction that resulted in saving the life of King Robert I declare you Ser Jon Snow, rise as a knight that the realm can be proud of.”

 

He sees the squire of the king look at him with absolute hatred while another minor lord that came with them clap. As Jon stood the same man clapped him on the back. Renly rushed in absolutely terrified.

 

“My brother what happened?”

 

“Your brother stupidly charged at a boar and Snow went after him and saved his life. He was harmed but he will live.” Renly looked at Jon and said.

 

“I hope you knighted him.”

 

“Of course my lord.”

 

“Thank you Ser Snow.”

 

“Your welcome my lord.”

 

After this Jon went back to the Tower of the Hand, and he was greeted by his father. He hugged him tightly and then drew back.

 

“You're covered in blood, we better get you cleaned off. Come on Jon.”

 

“Ser Barristan knighted me.”

 

“That’s great Jon, but I think you need to eat, get cleaned off, and get a good night’s rest.”

 

“Yes father.”

 

Jon did just that and feel into a deep sleep with an interesting dream.

 

& & & & & & & & & &

 

_Jon was flying far above everyone. It was absolutely thrilling to look down and see the land pass beneath him, large oaks and farms passing in the blink of an eye. The ant-like serfs looking up at him in awe and fear._

_He does not understand these emotions. So he goes to fly higher so that he cannot see their faces. However, he realizes that he is gliding on leathery wings. He has scales and can see claws and a long spiked tail that could harm many._

_He was a dragon._

 

& & & & & & & & & &

 

**King’s Landing- Rhaegar’s safe house**

Rhaegar had slept the entire day before he was invading the Red Keep. He was worried but his spies reported something to him.

 

“My lord, the king has returned early. He had been injured while trying to kill a boar, but your son saved him, and was knighted by Ser Barristan himself.”

 

Rhaegar smirked, it seems his son was truly following in his footsteps.

 

“The invasion starts now.”

 

 

 


End file.
